fringefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Mann im Spiegel
Inhalt thumb|right|400px|Der Mann im Spiegel Eine Woche ist seit der Zusammenführung der Universen vergangen und Olivia und Bolivia tauschen Akten miteinander aus und unterhalten sich über den neuen Plan, zukünftig zusammenzuarbeiten. Beide halten nicht viel davon, da sie jeweils kein Vertrauen in die andere Person haben. Der Beobachter trifft sich mit einem December. Es scheint etwas passiert zu sein und der Beobachter ist geschockt davon zu hören, da derjenige, um den es geht, doch mitsamt seiner Zeitlinie ausgelöscht worden ist. Dezember stellt jedoch fest, dass es alles mit dem Beobachter angefangen hat und dieser es nun auch sein muss, der es beendet. Er gibt ihm ein Gerät und sagt ihm, dass sie niemals erfahren dürfen, dass der Junge zu einem Mann herangewachsen ist. In Hartford, Connecticut unseres Universums, holt Lincoln seinen Kollegen Robert zu Hause ab, um später mit ihnen, einen Verdächtigen in ein Fabrikgelände zu verfolgen. Dort trennen sie sich. Während es Lincoln gelingt den Verdächtigen zu fassen, reagiert Robert nicht auf die Rufe seines Kollegen. Lincoln geht in einen Raum, wo ein Mann mit einem vernarbten, frankensteinähnlichen Gesicht sich über Roberts Körper beugt. Als der Mann Lincoln sieht, läuft er weg. Lincoln läuft zu Robert, der leblos am Boden liegt. Als er bei ihm ankommt, verändert sich das Gesicht von Robert und wird bläulich durchsichtig, wobei bei ihm auch Narben entstehen. Olivia und Astrid erscheinen wenig später am Unfallort und sehen sich die Leiche von Robert an. Olivia geht zu Agent Lincoln, während der Beobachter und Dezember die Szene von weitem verfolgen. Sie wissen, dass sich Lincoln und Olivia eigentlich kennen müssten, bevor sich die Dinge verändert haben. Lincoln erzählt Olivia was er gesehen hat, reagiert jedoch empfindlich, als diese ihm mitteilt, dass sie die Leiche seines Partners nun mitnehmen werden. Als sie von der Unfallstelle fährt, merkt sich Lincoln das Nummernschild von Olivias Van. Walter fühlt eine Veränderung in seinem Labor, kann diese jedoch nicht ganz erklären. Lincoln ist mittlerweile auch dort angekommen und sieht dabei zu, wie Walter eine tote Taube zum Fliegen bringt. Als Olivia Lincoln dort sieht, ist sie alles andere als begeistert. Der lässt sich jedoch nicht so leicht abwimmeln und besteht darauf zum nächsten Tatort mitzufahren, als Olivia einen entsprechenden Anruf erhält. Am Tatort angekommen kümmert sich Astrid darum, dass Walter, der im Büro via Kamera und Mikrofon mit ihr verbunden ist, das Opfer ansieht. Olivia und Lincoln kümmern sich unterdessen um die Umstände des Mordes. Eine Zeugin fällt ihnen auf, da sie ruhig auf einer Bank sitzt. Olivia geht zu ihr. Die Frau zeigt Olivia schließlich ein Handyfoto des Mannes, der die junge Frau im Auto angegriffen hat. Nach dem Einsatz gehen Olivia und Lincoln zurück in die Zentrale. Dort muss Lincoln einige Sachen wie Schweigepflichterklärungen etc. unterschreiben, bevor Broyles ihn und Olivia in einen Raum mit vielen Leichen geleitet, die alle in den letzten drei Tagen auf die gleiche Weise wie sein Kollege Robert ums Leben kamen. Alles was man zu Zeit weiß ist, dass die Opfer daran gestorben sind, dass ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Lincoln erzählt Boyles und Olivia, dass Robert unter Morbus Crohn gelitten hat und als Therapie Eisentabletten eingenommen hat. Neben der Leiche seines Kollegen stehend, wird Lincoln traurig und spricht über ihn. Unterdessen kauft der Beobachter in einem seltsamen Laden ein, wo er ein Teil eines Fernsehers, sowie die Elektronik eines elektronischen Aschenbechers kauft. Als Lincoln, Olivia und Astrid alle zurück in Walters Labor kommen, steigt dieser gerade aus dem Wassertank heraus. Er schreit verwirrt nach einem Mann, den er im Spiegel gesehen haben will. Olivia und Astrid versuchen ihn zu beruhigen, was ihnen schließlich auch gelingt. Durch den Hinweis von Lincoln ist nun klar, dass der Mann an dem Eisen im Blut der Opfer interessiert ist, wenn diese nämlich bei Walter auf dem Tisch landen, ist bei allen der Eisenspiegel im Blut wieder normal. Mehr jedoch konnte auch er noch nicht rausfinden, klar ist nur, dass der Mann sehr viel davon braucht. In einem anderen Labor hat der Mann, der die Opfer angegriffen hat, nun mit dem Blut etwas produziert, was er sich in den vernarbten Arm spritzt. Er notiert etwas. Unterdessen untersucht Walter im Büro die Leiche der Frau auch nach anderen Mustern, wobei Lincoln dahinter kommt, dass die Fringe-Division die Leichen ihrer Opfer nicht mehr den Familien zurückgeben, sondern sie offiziell als vermisst melden. Lincoln ist schockiert, werden die Familien so doch nie die Klarheit darüber haben, ob ihr Liebster tot oder lebendig ist. Jedoch müsste die Fringe-Devision bei einer Rückgabe der Leichen Aufzeichnungen machen und eine Todesart festlegen. Die Injektion des Angreifers scheint nun endlich erfolgversprechend zu sein, da die Nase seines total vernarbten Gesichts sich langsam in eine normale Hautfarbe zurückverwandelt. Unterdessen stellen sich Olivia und Lincoln an den Parkplatz, an dem das letzte Opfer umgebracht wurde und warten auf Hinweise. Das Bild des Angreifers ist an alle Polizisten weitergeleitet worden. Im Auto wartend, erzählt Olivia Lincoln von ihrem Ex-Kollegen John und der Art wie er gestorben ist. Plötzlich hören sie, wie zwei Polizisten den Angreifer ausfindig gemacht haben und ihn verfolgen. Sie fahren dorthin und hören noch von einem Angriff. Wenig später finden sie den einen Polizisten tot, den anderen schwer verletzt wieder. Olivia geht in das Gebäude und will den Mann überwältigen, als dieser sich wehrt und Olivia angreift. Sie prügeln sich, bis Olivia eine Waffe zu ziehen bekommt und den Angreifer erschießt. Der Polizist, der überlebt hat erwacht und erzählt Lincoln, dass es mehr als einen Täter gibt. Lincoln gelingt es wenig später, den zweiten Täter zu erschießen. Was sie jedoch nicht wissen ist, dass noch jemand überlebt hat. Eine Frau sieht dabei zu, wie die Leichen abtransportiert werden. Für Lincolns Kollegen Robert hat die Fringe-Devision eine Ausnahme gemacht und die Leiche freigegeben. Lincoln kommt zu Olivia in Walters Labor und bedankt sich. Währenddessen findet Walter in der Leiche eines der Täter eine Technologie, die nicht von unserem Universum sein kann, die ihn jedoch stark an die der Gestaltenwandler erinnert. Olivia nimmt Lincoln schließlich mit in den Raum, in dem die Maschine steht und in dem sich die beiden Universen treffen. Boliva kommt auch dorthin und Olivia erzählt ihr von den neuen – menschlichen Gestaltenwandler – die sie auf der Erde gefunden haben. Da die vorigen Gestaltenwandler von Walternate in das andere Universum geschickt worden sind, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass es dieses Mal auch wieder so ist. Der Beobachter steht schließlich vor Walters Labor an der Harvard-Universität, während Walter sich darin sein Abenddrink macht und in den Nebenraum zu schlafen legt. Der Beobachter will ein Gerät in einem Koffer gerade aktivieren, als er dies jedoch traurig doch nicht tun kann. Walter liegt in seinem Bett und macht gerade den Fernseher aus, als er den Mann, Peter, wiedersieht, den er schon zuvor in einem Spiegel sah. Walter erschreckt sich. Trivia *Der Originaltitel Neither here nore there bedeutet übersetzt Weder hier noch dort. Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden